Just Go
by Daejae24
Summary: “Even I try to hide it and pretending like it’s nothing, Don’t be sorry to me if you do that, my heart will burn up. We weren’t fated! Parting is our answer. I don’t know how it will be for you? But... everynight will be gloomy for me.” Its Daejae fanfiction/Daejae/Daelo/Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae/YAOI/SAM/Anni/


**Just Go**

Summary :

" **Even I try to hide it and pretending like it's nothing,**

 **Don't be sorry to me if you do that, my heart will burn up.**

 **We weren't fated! Parting is our answer.**

 **I don't know how it will be for you? But... everynight will be gloomy for me." Its Daejae fanfiction/Daejae/Daelo/Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae/YAOI/SAM/Anni/**

 **Cast:**

Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

Choi Junhong

Im Jaebum

 **One Shoot**

 **T**

 **/Angst/Hurt/**

 **Author :**

Anni Jung

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran,,,**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

"Youngjae...!" Panggil seorang laki-laki tampan bersurai Dark brown pada laki-laki manis yang berdiri dihalaman rumah dengan menunduk dalam. Youngjae mendongak dan mendapati laki-laki tampan berkulit tan yang ia tunggu dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Daehyun si laki-laki tampan berbibir penuh itu berjalan menghampiri sang kekasih.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Daehyun, jemarinya meraih telapak tangan Youngjae, mengusap telapak tangan lembut yang terasa begitu dingin itu pelan, berharap telapak tangan laki-laki manisnya kembali menghangat seperti semula. Youngjae hanya tersenyum tipis seolah tidak mempermasalahkan berapa lama ia menunggu.

"Kenapa tidak langsung masuk? Udara malam tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk." Ajak Youngjae singkat, kaki jenjangnya melangkah mendahului Daehyun .

"Nanti... ada yang ingin aku katakan." Ujar Daehyun disela langkah kakinya.

"Kenapa tidak disini saja?" Tanya Youngjae sangsi, Daehyun tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng pelan. Youngjae ikut tersenyum, sebuah senyuman tipis yang sulit diartikan. Jujur saja laki-laki manis berpipi chubby itu tengah dilema antara senang dan takut. Dia... senang karena saat ini Daehyun-nya berada disampingnya. Tapi... rasa takut lebih mendominasi. Youngjae takut jika Daehyun-nya mengatakan hal yang tidak ingin ia dengar. Youngjae... takut apabila dia tidak bisa melihat Daehyun-nya tersenyum karenanya lagi.

Tapi... entah sampai kapan Youngjae bisa menyebut laki-laki tampan berbibir penuh disampingnya dengan sebutan Daehyun-nya.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan Jung, puteramu semakin hari semakin tampan saja. Pantas Youngjae tidak bisa berpaling dari puteramu." Puji Nyonya Yoo ibu Youngjae membuat Daehyun hanya bisa tersenyum malu.

"Aku dengar sekarang kau menjadi penerus perusahaan ayahmu?" kali ini Tuan Yoo ayah Youngjae yang angkat bicara.

"Benar Appanim." Jawab Daehyun mengiyakan.

"Aku hanya ingin melatihnya menjadi orang yang lebih bertanggung jawab, tidak hanya untuk perusahaan tapi juga untuk orang terdekatnya, lagi pula sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah. Aku tidak mau menantu manisku hidup dalam kemiskinan." Ujar Tuan Jung yang mengundang gelak tawa dari kedua orang Tua Youngjae dan Istrinya. Daehyun hanya tersenyum hambar, begitupun dengan Youngjae laki-laki manis itu tersenyum tipis sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya, seolah tengah mempersiapkan hatinya yang akan hancur berkeping-keping.

"Kau sangat beruntung Youngjae, karena ada pemuda tampan dan pintar yang mau menikah denganmu." Ujar Nyonya Yoo yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari sang ayah, lagi-lagi Youngjae hanya menanggapi obrolan kosong itu hanya dengan senyuman tipis tanpa suara.

"Setelah ini apa yang kita rencanakan?" Tanya Tuan Yoo

"Apalagi, tentu saja menikahkan mereka secepatnya." Seru tuan Jung antusias.

Daehyun... laki-laki tampan itu semakin menunduk dalam.

"Maaf... Aku tidak bisa, aku mencintai orang lain."

.

Memory One Years ago.

Youngjae berjalan riang menyusuri koridor universitas Daehyun, bibir kissablenya selalu merekah sempurna, tidak sabar untuk bertemu Daehyun yang minggu lalu menjadi tunangannya.

"Aku mohon Junhong dengarkan aku dulu!" suara Daehyun yang terdengar memohon menggema di penjuru koridor. Youngjae mengehntikan langkahnya memastikan bahwa itu bukan suara Daehyun-nya. Dengan ragu Youngjae menoleh kebelakang. Benar.. itu suara Daehyun-nya yang tengah membujuk seorang pemuda manis yang berpawakan tinggi dengan kulit seputih susu. Dan Youngjae... sangat mengenal siapa pemuda itu. pemuda itu... Junhong adik manis kesayangannya.

"Kita akhiri saja hyung. Kau akan menikah denganya." Ujar Junhong dingin tanpa ingin tahu siapa Nama tunangan Daehyun, kaki jenjangnya terus melangkah jauh. Daehyun terus mengejar langkah Junhong, Entah kenapa suara derap langkah mereka terdengar seperti lonceng kematian bagi Youngjae?

dengan sekali tarikan Daehyun mencengkram lengan Junhong kuat.

Youngjae? pemuda manis itu memilih sembunyi dibalik pilar gedung pencakar langit itu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau kita berakhir. Aku mencintaimu Junhong-ah." Tuntut Daehyun dengan butiran liquid yang mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Tapi kau akan menikah." Ujar Junhong lemah dengan hazel indahnya yang berair.

"Bodoh! Cepat katakan iya! Kau akan menikah denganku, katakan kau mecintaiku! Aku juga sangat mencintaimu." Gumam Youngjae, pemuda manis itu masih diam mematung di balik pilar, hatinya bergemuruh indera pendengarnya merekam dengan jelas setiap perbincangan mereka.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menikah dengannya." Runtuh sudah pertahanan Youngjae, pemuda manis itu jatuh terduduk dengan menekuk kedua lututnya. Youngaje menenggalamkan wajah manisnya yang bersimbah air mata diantara lututnya

"Jangan katakan! Kumohon.. " gumam Youngjae di sela isakkannya.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu." Seru Daehyun masih berusaha mendekap tubuh Junhong.

"Jangan lanjutkan sialan!" racau Youngjae

"Aku hanya kan menikah denganmu." Kali ini Daehyun berhasil merengkuh tubuh bergetar Junhong, pemuda manis itu terisak dalam dekapannya.

"Aku hanya mengangapnya sebagai sahabat, tidak lebih."

"Aku mohon hentikan Brengsek!" Racau Youngjae masih dengan posisinya

.

"Maksudmu apa Jung Daehyun?" Tanya tuan Jung sangsi pada putra satu-satunya itu, manik mata yang selalu meneduhkan itu kini berkilat tajam.

"Maaf. Ayah, Appanim aku tidak bisa..."

"Jangan teruskan!" sela Youngjae, bibir kissablenya tersenyum miris, dengan Jemari yang sedikit bergetar Youngjae melepaskan cincin yang melingkar indah di jari manisnya, dan meletakannya di permukaan meja tepat dihadapan Daehyun.

"Maaf Jung Daehyun-ssi.. Cincinnya aku tidak suka." Ujar Youngjae dengan senyum yang jelas tampak dipaksakan.

"Aku pulang dulu... aku ada janji." Youngjae membungkuk sekilas lalu beranjak pergi seiring butiran liquid yang mencelos keluar menuruni pipi chubbyna.

Daehyun? pemuda tampan itu terdiam mencoba mengingat. Youngjae sudah tahu...

Jika Youngjae belum tahu, Youngjae pasti akan mengatakan "Berheti bercanda. Itu tidak lucu."

Jika Youngjae belum tahu... dia pasti akan menuntut penjelasan pada Daehyun.

Dan jika Youngjae belum tahu, Youngjae tidak akan semudah itu melepaskan cincin pertunangan mereka dan pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

~One Years Later

Youngjae pulang dari kantornya dengan keadaan lusuh dan acak-acakkan. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memegangi perutnya yang terasa perih karena rasa lapar yang menggerogoti perutnya sejak kemarin.

Benar sudah 2 hari Youngaje belum makan. Dengan malas Youngjae membuka pintu dan ingin segera menuju kamarnya guna memejamkan matanya yang terasa begitu berat.

"Eughhhh." Ringis Youngjae kala rasa perih yang terus menderanya.

"Hyung!" panggil seseorang yang amat begitu familiar bagi Youngjae. seketika Youngjae menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh kesumber suara dan mendapati adik manisnya tengah duduk disofa bersama dengannya. Dengan seseorang yang sudah menporak-porandakan hatinya tanpa berniat membenahinya kembali. Daehyun tampak menegang kala manik matanya bertemu dengan hazel sayu Youngjae, hatinya teriris. Saat manik mata Daehyun menagkap pipi tirus Youngjae, kemana perginya pipi chubby yang dulu begitu menggemaskan? Paras indahnya kini tampak pucat tidak lagi berseri seperti dulu, hazel yang selalu berbinar itu kini tampak redup seakan kehilangan cahayanya.

"Ya.." Jawab Youngjae lirih

"Kenapa Hyung pulang malam sekali? Dan ada apa denganmu hyung?" tanya Junhong yang tampak khawatir saat netranya menagkap kakak kesayangannya tampak kacau.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku kekamar dulu." Youngjae langsung melenggang pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Junhong maupun melirik Daehyun sekilas.

"YOO YOUNGJAE!" teriak seseorang yang sudah masuk kedalam rumah tanpa permisi.

"Berhenti berteriak Jaebum hyung. Suaramu membuat gendang telingaku sakit." Sungut Junhong.

"Wow ada si manis Junhong kapan kau kembali dari Canada?" tanya Jaebum tanpa menghiraukan kehadiran Daehyun disisi Junhong.

"3 hari yang lalu." Jawab Junhong singkat

"dan dia...?" Jaebum menatap sengit kearah Daehyun.

"Dia kekasihku.. kami bertemu saat di Canada dulu. Tampan kan? Awas kalau kau menyukainya."

"Ishhh. Mana Youngjae?"

"Dia langsung kekamarnya, padahal aku ingin memamerkan kekasihku." Bibir Junhong mengerucut lucu.

"Aku kesana dulu." Jaebum langsung melenggang pergi menuju kamar sang sahabat. Tanpa Junhong sadari manik mata Daehyun terus mengekori setiap gerak-gerik Jaebum hingga pemuda sipit itu hilang di balik pintu.

.

"Sakit tapi tidak berdarah ya?" tanya Jaebum, Youngjae yang hampir terlelap itu kembali membuka matanya, bibir kissablenya hanya tersenyum hambar.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini Huh? kau tau kan resikonya kalau kurang tidur dan kurang makan?"

Junhong mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk kamar Youngjae dan memilih mendengarkan percakapan antara kakaknya dan Jaebum.

"Tau." Jawab Youngjae singkat.

"Apa?"

"Terkena serangan jantung lalu mati."

PLAK

Jawaban Youngjae mendapat pukulan manis dikepalanya dengan sebuah gulungan buku dari Jaebum.

"Kenapa memukulku?" sungut Youngjae.

"Lalu kalau kau mati?"

"Aku yakin hanya kau yang akan berderai air mata." Jawab Youngjae seadanya, membuat Jaebum mendengus sebal, Jaebum tau sahabatnya ini tengah mengalami masa-masa sulit karena si brengsek Jung Daehyun, tapi lama-lama dia merasa jengah juga, Oh ayoalahhhh Youngjae manis, pintar, kaya, Pribadi yang menyenangkan, siapa yang tidak suka? Youngjaenya saja yang terlalu keras kepala dan menutup diri semenjak hubungannya berakhir dengan Daehyun.

Diluar kamar Youngjae, Junhong hanya diam mematung mencoba menerka kenapa hyungnya berkata seperti itu.

Tok Tok Tok Junhong mengetuk daun pintu kamar Youngjae.

"Masuk!"

"Bisa Jaebum hyung keluar sebentar?" tanya Junhong, Jaebum hanya mengangguk sekilas dan keluar dari kamar Youngjae.

"Apa Hyung sakit?" tanya Junhong ragu.

"Tidak."

Junhong tersenyum tipis.

"hyung tidak merindukanku? Semenjak aku pulang kemarin kau selalu sibuk dengan kamarmu. Apa yang hyung sembunyikan? Apa hyung menyembunyikan tunangan hyung di kamar?" tanya Junhong penuh selidik.

"Bisa keluar? Hyung benar-benar lelah hari ini." Pinta Youngjae lirih.

"Eyyy, aku dengar kau sudah bertunangan apa... hyung tidak ingin mengenalkannya padaku. Kita bisa double date lain waktu."

Sontak Youngjae memandang sayu manik mata rusa Junhong yang terus berbinar antusias.

"Aku membatalkannya."

"kenapa?" Tanya Junhong terperangah.

"Terlalu menyakitkan jika orang yang kita cintai mencintai orang lain." Dan orang lain itu adalah ku Junhong. Jawab sekaligus batin Youngjae, hazel indahnya kembali memanas mengingat setiap kenangan tentang Daehyun-nya.

Tanpa sepengatuan Youngjae dan Junhong Daehyun berdiri diambang pintu kamar Youngjae yang tidak tertutup rapat.

"Apa semua itu juga karena ku Youngjae? lihat Jung Daehyun kau benar-benar Brengsek, melukai kakaknya dan ingin mengambil adiknya." Batin Daehyun hatinya benar-benar kacau, jujur saja... raganya memang menginginkan Junhong tapi hatinya... hatinya yang berdarah masih menjeritkan nama Youngjae.

"Sayang sekali, coba kalau hyung kenalkan padaku. Pasti dia akan terpesona olehku daripada orang lain." Ujar Junhong percaya diri.

Youngjae hanya tersenyum kikuk, meratapi hatinya yang benar-benar hancur tak terselamatkan.

"Sayangnya benar Junhong-ah... dia Jung Daehyun lebih terpesona olehmu daripada orang lain sepertiku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **Huweeeeeeee sedih nya dapet banget yahh T-T, dasar Jung pabbo Daehyun brengsekkkkkkk :\, kak Anni sihh hebat banget bikin Youngjae menderitaaa T-T huweeee**

 **Hmm, Mind To Review? :D**

 **Favorite sama Follownya juga boleh kok :D huahahahahahaaaa**

 **Terima kasih banyak sudah berkunjung ke nih FF~~**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


End file.
